


Grown-Up Time

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey buddy, you ready to have fun with Rey?" Poe crouches down in front of a pouting Ace and not even the reminder that he's about to spend the day with the beautiful Princess Rey manages to cheer him up.</p><p>Finn and Poe want some alone time but Ace isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-Up Time

**Author's Note:**

> A super-mini (and that's saying something for me) update because I had a terrible day at work and I wanted something to make me smile.

"Hey buddy, you ready to have fun with Rey?" Poe crouches down in front of a pouting Ace and not even the reminder that he's about to spend the day with the beautiful Princess Rey manages to cheer him up.

"But I wanna stay with you and Daddy," Ace whines, fisting his hands in Poe's shirt tightly and refusing to let go.

Poe sighs and hoists Ace up as he stands, until he's seated snugly against Poe's hip - and, oh boy, is Ace getting too heavy for this. "I know you do, buddy but me and your Daddy need some grown-up time just the two of us."

"I could be growed up too!" Ace pleads. "I'd be the bestest grown-up, honest."

Poe catches Finn's eye above Asa's head and mouths the words " _help me_ " desperately.

Panicking, Finn flails. "Um, uh, you would be a _great_ grown-up, peanut. One day you'll be the best grown-up. But until then, you should enjoy being a kid and doing fun things like drawing pictures and playing spaceship and seeing how fast you can run and me and your Daddy will do all the boring grown-up stuff without you." Finn grins winningly at Ace, who seems to be considering his words, while simultaneously trying to ignore the raised eyebrows and mouthed _"boring?"_ that Poe is directing his way.

"But if it's so boring then why do you have to do it?" Ace asks, reasonably. "Why don't you just come and play with me and Princess Rey?"

Finn flounders and taps Poe in again.

Rolling his eyes, Poe attempts to save the conversation. "Well, it's not as simple as that, buddy. You might find the grown-up things boring but it's really important that your Daddy and I make the time to do them." Ace is frowning and looks on the verge of interrupting so Poe tries another tack. "You know how sometimes you want to spend time just me and you?" Ace nods. "And other times you want to spend some time just you and Daddy?"

Ace nods again, smiling slightly around the fingers he's stuffed in his mouth. "Daddy and me have the bestest time making messes that we're not supposed to tell you about."

Finn make a cutting motion with his hands at Ace and Ace claps a hand over his mouth, giggling as Poe rolls his eyes and files that information away for later.

"Well, sometimes," Poe continues, "me and your Daddy want some time alone together. Like today, when you go and spend some time with Rey and BB-8."

Poe realises his mistake as soon as Ace's tear filled eyes look up at him. "You mean you don't wanna spend time with me?" he asks in a small, hiccuping voice.

"No, peanut, of course that's not what your Papa meant," Finn said, glaring daggers at a distraught looking Poe. "Of course we want to spend time with you, it's just that - -"

"Oh Gods, it's painful to listen to this," Rey interrupts, banging into the room from the hall and taking a sniffling Ace out of his Papa's arms, making it look much easier than Poe had. "They want to have some alone time to do boyfriend things, sweetie."

"Ohhhhhh! Like sex?" Ace asks, suddenly interested enough to stop sniffling.

"What the - ?" "Who told you about - ?"

"Yes, exactly. Like sex." Rey smiles at Ace, ignoring the mini strokes that Finn and Poe seem to be having.

"Ok then," Ace agrees easily, waving cheerfully at his parents as Rey carries him out the room, still on her hip. "I'd like a little brother," he calls over his shoulder, "but I suppose a sister wouldn't be too bad either. Love you, bye!"

Rey's cackling laughter and Ace's happy chatter fade as they disappear down the hallway, leaving Finn and Poe alone and shell-shocked.

"My baby knows about sex," Poe whispers, horrified.

" _Your baby_ thinks he's getting a brother or sister from us," Finn replies, equally horrified.

Poe draws in a deep breath and looks around the suddenly quiet quarters. "Worry about it later?" he asks, a wicked smile starting to form on his face.

"Stars, yes!" Finn punches the button to shut the door and pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it carelessly on the floor. "Worry about it later. You, naked, now."

Poe grins as he starts to comply. He's determined to prove to Finn just how very 'not boring' grown-up time is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
